


A Useless Wish

by xAoneko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Demons, Gods, Historical, Jongdae's Birthday Week 2020, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), long-haired characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAoneko/pseuds/xAoneko
Summary: Jongdae makes a wish, but Junmyeon is too far gone to grant it.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: Challenge #7 — Out of Order





	A Useless Wish

**Author's Note:**

> thank you, mods, for organizing this challenge! out of order is something new to me, and i had a lot of fun trying it~

Jongdae wishes he had tried to do more to prevent this, but it’s too late for regrets when Junmyeon stands before him, skin too pale and eyes too dark. The black hair that used to be held in a high ponytail by a silver crown now spills down Junmyeon’s back like a cascade of black water, a fitting image for the title that Junmyeon had gained since his emergence as a demon lord...and as Jongdae’s enemy.

Junmyeon stands over him as Jongdae kneels under the weight of exhaustion from a fight that lasted three days and three nights. The water laps at Junmyeon’s heels and coils around his forearms, still eager to fight, and Junmyeon gazes down coldly at Jongdae and asks, “Is there anything else you want to say?”

Jongdae should have answered that question back when Junmyeon didn’t hate him.

Clutching the stack of old books to his chest, Jongdae wandered the halls of the Water Palace, searching for Junmyeon. The aqua-blue corridors all looked the same to him, and he was ready to cry with relief when he spotted one of Junmyeon’s disciples heading his way. He explained that he was looking for Junmyeon, and within a matter of minutes, he found himself standing outside Junmyeon’s quarters, profusely thanking the disciple for showing him the way.

He knocked and slid the door open when he heard Junmyeon give his permission to enter. The water god looked up from the papers on his desk and smiled as he set aside his brush. “Jongdae. Congratulations on your ascension.”

Jongdae’s face naturally split into a wide grin as well as he approached the desk. “It’s all thanks to hyung,” he said as he carefully placed the books on Junmyeon’s desk, “I only became a god because of your tutelage.”

“Nonsense. You would have ascended even without my help.” Junmyeon grasped the flowing right sleeve with his left hand as he picked up the brush again and carefully wrote a few characters.

Mesmerized, Jongdae watched until Junmyeon eventually looked up and said, “Have you settled into your palace? If you need help, I can send a few of my disciples over or I can stop by your palace myself later today.”

“No need, hyung,” Jongdae replied, “I’m already settled in.” He took a breath as though planning to keep talking but ultimately decided against it.

However, Junmyeon noticed the pause so he lowered his brush and asked, “Is there something else you want to say?”

As a matter of fact, Jongdae did have something that he had been wanting to say to Junmyeon for a while now, but he had never managed to work up the courage. The thing is...he liked Junmyeon a lot. He liked Junmyeon more than he liked besting the light god Baekhyun in a singing competition. He had always wanted to make his feelings known somehow and had decided to try and invite Junmyeon on an outing after achieving godhood. Unfortunately, under Junmyeon’s expectant gaze, that promise shriveled up into a fear of rejection instead.

In the end, Jongdae forced his way past the anxious lump in his throat and hurriedly said, “Nothing, hyung.”

Now, Jongdae forces his way past his guilt and anguish and murmurs, “I wish we could go back to how we were before.”

It’s fine even if they go back to the time when they didn’t know each other, when Junmyeon was the water god and Jongdae was just a thief who had tried to steal some food from the offerings in Junmyeon’s temple.

One of Junmyeon’s disciples had caught him in the act, captured him, and dragged him before the water god himself for punishment. Jongdae trembled on the ground as the disciple explained what had happened.

A voice as gentle as a mountain spring replied, “He took food that was meant to be part of the offerings?”

“Yes, my Lord.”

Jongdae heard footsteps approach him and glanced up to see a kind-looking man kneel beside him and start untying the ropes around his wrists. “Since it is just some food, there is no need to do this. People need to eat, and since I’ve achieved immortality, then just leave the food for anyone who needs it,” the water god said to his disciple and then directed his next words to Jongdae, “From now on, use the temple as you see fit. If you need food, then take it.”

Shocked at how differently things panned out from how he expected, Jongdae could only gape at Junmyeon as the latter extended a hand for him to take.

The water god Junmyeon had helped Jongdae up, but the demon lord Junmyeon stares down at him with an impassive gaze and flatly says, “A useless wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos/comments are appreciated! <3
> 
> [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/xAoneko) || [my twitter](https://twitter.com/xAoneko98)
> 
> if you like my works, please consider supporting me on [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/xaoneko)~


End file.
